Family is forever
by orc-of-skyrim
Summary: This is the sequel to flightless. Anastasia Found out that her parents are alive and on a far away island. On her 7th birthday she leaves the island. Will she make new friends or lose friends ? What dangers with they encounter and will she meet that special someone?
1. Chapter 1

This is misty island. It's twelve days north of Nothingness , and a few degrees south of Burning to Death.

It's located solidly on the Sea of Misery.

My island. In one word, death. And it's been here for a few generations, but, every single dragon is new. We have fishing, hunting, and it's summer every day of the year.

The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice,mosquitoes or dragons. We have Chimera and hydra

Most of the people here left. Not me. We're Vikings . We have, stubbornness issues. My name's Anastasia. Great name.

I dodged several Dragons. I trip and a male Dragon roars in my face.

"ARGGGHHHHH! Mornin'!".

"What are you doing here?! Get inside!" Yelled drake.

Drake ran off and tackling a hydra head.

"Anastasia?! What are you doing out?! Get inside!".

That's Shadow the night fury. Second Master of the dragons. They say that when she was a baby, she killed a two baby hydra with only a rock . Do I believe it? Yes, I do.

"What have we got?" She said to a near by dragon.

"Three hydras,eight Chimera. Oh, and pork saw a smoking death night" he said flying away.

I turned around and I'm grabbed from behind." Where do you think your going?" Shadow asked.

"My room". " good. Stay there until this is over". She flew away without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

Early the next morning

After the invasion of monsters on the island everything went silent. The only thing I could hear was the lava boiling in the mountain. I sat on my balcony in my room. I stared at the far way island. Every birthday I see some type of light coming off the island. I've been wanting to see what the light is but my guardian won't let me go.

I pick up my spyglass that was next to me. I look through it and I see the island. I see a couple walking by a large building. They look very familiar. The man is very tall, has long waist length hair styled in dreadlocks, a full beard styled with bands and sunken green eyes. He is slightly tanned and has quite a substantial amount of scars on his body. The woman is shorter than the man, She has black hair, her hair is in a braid, and she has light blue eyes.

I don't know why they look so familiar but they do. I notice the woman has a weird birthmark on her hand. It looks the Same as my birth mark. Is she my mother? . I turn my head and see a dragon holder. I notice one of the dragons is looking right at me. He has one green eye and the other is bright blue. He has four wings and White scales. Why is that dragon looking at me?. The dragon gets up off the floor and walks to the entrance of the building. He opens his wings' and starts to fly my direction. Omg! . I jump up and ran into my room. I threw my spyglass in a old clothes pile.

I run up the stairs and I ran into shadow. " why are you running?" She asked.

" you know that island not to far away from here?". "Yes. What about the island ".

" I just saw a dragon on the island and I think he is coming over here!". "WHAT!" She roared. She flys out to my balcony to see for Her self. I get my spyglass from the pile of laundry. I hand her it. " oh no, your right". " I also saw a man and woman their. I never seen them before and yet I think I know them. The mark on my hand. The woman on the island has the same mark!. Why is that?". She just sighed and say on the balcony floor. " I should have told you the truth a while ago. The reason you recognize those people is because they're your parents. You were kidnapped by my mate years ago. He didn't mean to kidnap you we were only looking for food. The other island don't produce enough food for all of us so we have to raid other islands to live. I'm sorry Anastasia ". " what!? You mean you didn't find me in a ship wreck when I was a baby and my parents are alive on the same island I have been wanting to go to for years!". I felt tears on my cheeks'. I ran out of my room and after running I stop on the beach. I hear a roar and I look up. I see the dragon from the other island. "Anastasia Is that you?". I look at him puzzled.

He suddenly grabs me with his feet. "Hey! Put me down now!" I yelled. When we got closer to the island I started to thrash wildly. I'm dropped on the ground. "Ow". I get off the ground and see a group of people surrounding me. Great more people!. " what's going on!" Yelled a deep voice. The same man I saw earlier through my spyglass pushes through the group of people.

" who are you!" He yelled. "Drago, please stop yelling " said a calmer voice. A woman came through the group and stopped in her tracks. She looked at me with a puzzled look. She walks over to me and crouched down then took my hands in hers. She turns them over and saw my birthmark. She gasped. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. She hugged me and I hugged her back. " Anastasia is it really you?" She asked pulling away. I don't know. I don't want to disappoint her. "Yes, it's me mom". The man named Drago steps forward. I can tell he is looking at me. I step around my mother.

I stop in front of him and he crouched down "Anastasia?". I smile at him and he smiles back.

I jump up and wrap my arms around him." I missed you so much" he said hugging me back. "I missed you too,dad". Suddenly I'm picked up by a dragon. It flips me upside down. I look up and see its a albino nightfury. She smells me. I notice she only has one wing. It looks like the other was bit off my something. My dad grabs me and sets me on his shoulder. He turns to the group of people around us. " my daughter has returned!" He yelled. All of the people erupted in cheers.


End file.
